Adamantine
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: Faberry.


**This is my first time writing anything smut like so its tame. Yes this is based in season one but Quinn isn't pregnant. **

Adamantine, its not a word that most people are familiar with, I didn't know what it meant until it popped up on my iPad as 's word of the day. This word describes Rachel perfectly at the moment. She refuses to pleasure me or let me pleasure her in anyway, she says that she wants to preserve her voice for regionals and she doesn't know how to be quiet while my tongue is inside her. For example this is what happened last week.

I was over at her house studying for a history test while she was taking a shower. Why the hell she did that when she knows I'm sexually frustrated, who knows. But there she was in a towel BENDING over because she dropped a hairbrush. As soon as that ass came into view I knew I had to do something. I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Baby come lay down with me" I muttered taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"Quinn sweetie, I have to do my moisturize first, five minutes" Ten minutes later she was approaching the bed.

She was still wearing her towel and I didn't want to rip it off and scare her away so I grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of me "Hey"

"Hi"

I kissed her and she quickly responded by swiping her tongue across my bottom lip. I let her in, of course, no need to slow down. Her hands slipped down to the hemline of my shirt and she quickly ridded me of it. Thinking she was going to finally have sex with me I pushed my luck and slid my hands under her towel, bad idea.

"Quinn!" she shouted while sitting up and straddling me.

"What?" My hands were still under the towel just resting on her lower back.

"I said no sex until after regionals"

"Why? It's not like we haven't done it before! Don't you remember my birthday with the handcuffs and chocolate sauce?"

She blushed "Yes I remember, but it has nothing to do with that. I don't want to lose my voice by screaming your name just before regionals, after though, we can have all the sex you want."

"But Rach" I whined "You don't know how bad I need you, just seeing you in a parka gets me going."

"Have you tried doing it by yourself?"

"Masterbating?" I've tried once or twice but it doesn't release me like Rachel does. "You know it doesn't work."

"Have you tried looking at a picture of me?"

"For some reason the only picture I have you also has Puck and Mercedes. I don't want to be thinking about them too."

"Well then lets just take new pictures"

"Rachel I don't know if this will work" I ran my hands up her legs "Can't you just do it?"

"No Quinn, get your phone" she sprawled out on the bed and took off her towel "Whatever angle you want"

My mouth dropped open in shock "You-picture-huh?" I was unable to speak since the goddess before me was stark naked.

"Hurry Quinn I'm getting cold"

"What if my mom looks through my phone?"

"She won't"

She did, now we're a couple weeks away from regionals and my pictures are gone. What makes it worse is that the glee club is doing Gaga and Rachel has decided to wear the smallest dress she could find. I hadn't minded the stuffed animal dress cause at least her ass was covered when she bent down.

I had a plan, I named it 'Grab Rachel and make her scream my name'. When Mr. Shue was done explaining that he had no idea what the lesson was I took off my eyelashes and waited for the victim.

Kurt gave me a weird look as he walked out, probably wondering why I was standing in the hall looking intently at the choir room door.

When Rachel walked out I grabbed her and pulled her into an empty stairwell. Shutting the door behind be, I sat her down on the steps and began phase two 'make her scream my name'.

"What are you do-oh oh fuck" I slid her panties off and placed my head between her legs. Knowing that I was finally getting what I wanted I started to tease her. I barley touched her clit with my tongue making her squirm and thrust her hips towards my face. After a few minutes of that I licked her folds properly, resulting in her screaming. "Quinn-oh fucking god- we can't" another scream followed by a yelp. "What if people hear us?"

"Everyone has left" I muttered while kissing her thigh and inserting two fingers. "Unless you don't want this" I pulled my fingers out at an extremely slow pace.

"Please, faster"

I sped up keeping my eyes on her face, after her orgasm I licked her clean and sat beside her on the step. "Did you really think we would've been able to go another two weeks without that?"

"We were doing good but you just reversed the whole thing now I have to repay you." I raised my eyebrow. "Not here though, my bed?"

Grabbing her hand I dragged her to my car where we sped off to her house. "Never let me ban sex again, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Oh trust me, I won't even let you think of banning it."

It lasted a few months until we were three weeks away from nationals, time for another go at 'Grab Rachel and make her scream my name'.


End file.
